Meloxicam is the only molecule licensed for treatment of chronic musculoskeletal disorders in cats. These conditions affect the quality of life of cats and often require treatment. Impaired renal function is currently listed as a contraindication on NSAID data sheets. However, chronic renal disease and chronic musculoskeletal disorders, such as osteoarthritis (OA) are common in elderly cats and often coexist. Osteoarthritis affects synovial joints, associated with loss of cartilage, inflammation, bone remodelling and formation of osteophytes. It is usually idiopathic and primarily affects elbow joints and hips. Clinical signs include for example difficulty in jumping, lameness, stiffness as well as behavioural changes such as demeanour, reduced grooming and resentment of handling.
Meloxicam was licensed for long-term use in cats in 2007 at an oral dose of 0.1 mg/kg on day 1 followed by 0.05 mg/kg. However, there is no prior art that demonstrates that the use of meloxicam is appropriate for long-term treatment of feline. It is reported by Gunew that feline suffering from osteoarthritis can be treated with meloxicam in a concentration range between 0.01-0.03 mg/kg. (Gunew et al., Long-term safety, efficacy and palatability of oral meloxicam at 0.01-0.03 mg/kg for treatment of osteoarthritic pain in cats. Journal of Feline Medicine and Surgery 2008, 10, 235-241) The trials were completed after a mean treatment duration of 5.8 months. However, since this study does not include any comparable placebo product and uses subjective measurements only, its conclusions are questionable. A short-term (23 days) concept study performed by Clarke & Bennett has also shown that a daily meloxicam dosage of 0.05 mg/cat can be used to treat osteoarthritis. (Clarke & Bennett, Feline osterarthritis: a prospective study of 28 cases. Journal of Small Animal Practice 2006, 47, 439-445) This study does not include any thorough investigation and assessment of meloxicam treatment over a longer period of time.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to develop a long-term treatment of musculoskeletal disorders in cats, especially aged cats, with and without pre-existing renal disease and without accelerating the progression of renal diseases in cats.